A subsurface region typically includes multiple geological horizons stacked together, each horizon corresponding to subsurface materials deposited during a predefined geological time period (e.g., from a few thousand years to millions of years). Seismic exploration is an important tool of generating seismic images of the geological horizons and understanding the geological structures of the subsurface region. Based at least partly on the seismic images, geoscientists construct different models of the geological structures to survey the subsurface region for hydrocarbon reservoirs. But due to various geological movements, an originally continuous geological horizon is often not continuous but broken into pieces separated by geological constraints like faults, unconformities, truncation surfaces, etc. These geological constraints, if not dealt with appropriately, would significantly undermine the quality of the modeling results from the seismic images and may even lead to mis-interpretations of hydrocarbon reservoir locations in a subsurface region.